Cheesy Romantic Dinner and Corny Music
by Bolton.Evans.Sharpay.Troy
Summary: Troypay


One shot about Troy stressing over what to get Sharpay for her birthday...

disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot of this oneshot! So dont sue because i'm broke!!

*

*

*

*

"I don't know what to do Ry. I barely have enough money to take her to her favorite restaurant! I know she doesn't like riding in my old fucking truck. I'm going insane! What do I do?"

"Chill Troy. I'm sure Shar will love anything you get her. Or what ever your going to do for her."

"Easy for you to say, you can hand Gabs the world." Ryan rolls his eyes. I can't help but feel like this. I love Sharpay and I want to give her everything she wants.

"Look bro, I swear, Shar will be happy as long as its you. Now I got to go I have to pick up Gabs." I sigh as Ryan heads out. I'm still waiting on Sharpay.

"Hey babe." She says as she gives me a quick peck on the lips and a hug. "I missed you." I smile, she always makes me want to smile.

"I missed you too." I say giving her another kiss. I didn't want to let go of her, but she finally pulled away.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She smiles and I feel week in the knees. I feel so corny whenever she's around me. She takes my hand and we head outside. "Do you mind of we take my car today?" She says.

"Sure." I'd do anything to make her happy. Wait. When did she get a car? "Wait."

She smiles then squeals.

"My dad got me a new car for my birthday present. Isn't it awesome?" I forced a smile. Now that she has her own car she's not going to want to ride with me anymore.

"Yeah." I say as enthusiastically as I could. Her dad got her a freaking Audi TT Roadster! She's definitely not going to ride with me anymore.

"Lets go. You can just leave your truck here." She said getting into the drivers seat. I awkwardly climb into the very expensive car.

"So….," She sang. I got the hint.

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait till tonight." I say.

"Oh come on just a little hint." She says. I don't dare to look at her because I know that she's using her puppy dog eyes. She pulls into the school parking lot and immediately we're surrounded by half the student body who are holding out roses, cards, and gifts for her. She parks her car and Zeke Baylor immediately opens the door for her and she smiles at him. I hate Zeke. He's been my enemy since third grade. He's always after Sharpay and I can't help but be jealous. He can give Sharpay everything she wants.

"Will you please just tell me." She says again for the fifth time. We're standing at her locker which is stuffed with more cards and more presents.

"Shar can you just wait."

"Fine. I bet your going to set up a romantic cheesy dinner outside, with corny music playing in the background." She says. I start to blush. That is what I was going to do. Zeke come up with a present for her. I just turn and look the other way.

"Hey Shar."

"Hey Zeke. Aw, that's sweet you didn't have to get me anything though."

"I wanted to." Sharpay smiles and opens his present. It was a pure diamond necklace. Sharpay's eyes widen from surprise, I feel mine do the same.

"Um, thanks Zeke, but you shouldn't have."

"I know, but you deserve the world Sharpay and I want to give you it."

"Thanks Zeke, I like it. It's great." They hug and Shar gives him a kiss on the cheek. My blood begins to boil from anger. I slam her locker door shut and head towards the roof.

"Troy." I hear her call from behind me. When I get on the roof I scream in frustration.

"I can't take it anymore.!"

"Can't take what? Troy what's wrong?"

"Shar, I love you. I really do, but I can't be like Zeke."

"I love you too. But Is this about Zeke's gift? You know I'm just going to send it back to wherever he bought it like I always do."

"I know. But I want to be able to give you those things. Zeke's right, you do deserve the world and I want to give it to you but I can't. And I feel like I failed as a boyfriend because I couldn't give you everything you want. All I can give you is a stupid corny romantic dinner with cheesy music playing in the background." I say with my head down. My hear is beating a million miles an hour. I feel her hand lift my head up. She's looking at me seriously. This is the part where she says I'm right and she's breaking up with me. OMG. OMG. OMG.

"You mean a cheesy romantic dinner and corny music. Troy, I don't need the whole world as long as I have you. All of it would mean nothing if you weren't there with me. You are my world Troy and I love you for who you are, not what you buy me. Troy, I love you." I'm, blushing even more now. She's so amazing and I just made a fool of myself.

"I love you too Shar." She kisses me and we hug for the longest time.

"Do you really not want a cheesy romantic dinner with corny music playing in the background?" I ask her. She laughs.

"I don't care as long as you're with me."


End file.
